1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of solar heating and particularly to the solar heating of swimming pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of swimming pool solar heating devices designed to be floated on the surface of a swimming pool. Generally these devices fall into one of two categories. The first category consists of floatation devices made of a material designed to absorb solar energy and radiate this energy in the form of heat to the layer of pool water immediately beneath the device. Such devices are generally sized so as to be easily manipulated by a single person and it is intended that a plurality of such devices be disposed so as to cover as much of the pool surface as possible. The devices are typically removed from the water and stored during times when the pool is in use. Such devices heat only the surface of the water and as the temperature in this region rises the efficiency of heat transfer to the region decreases because of the decreased temperature gradient. A disadvantage of devices in this category is that they are manufactured in only a few standard sizes whether circular or rectangular. For devices of circular shape it is clear that there will be much space between such devices which cannot be utilized to collect solar energy and through which collected solar energy will escape to the air at night. Utilizing rectangular panels does not solve the problem. Unless the dimensions of the pool are an integral multiple of the dimensions of the rectangular panels there will be substantial gaps between the panels just as in the case of circular panels.
The second category comprises devices which are custom designed to fit the shape of a particular pool. There are thus no "gaps" which would reduce the amount of solar energy absorbed and allow heat loss to the air at night, but these devices are typically too large and heavy to be conveniently manipulated by a single person. The devices typically lay on the surface of the water and heat the surface water only by radiation.
Neither category of device employs a system for circulating the heated water so as to disperse the absorbed solar energy throughout the volume of the pool. Further, devices in such categories are removed from the pool for storage and thereby exposed to air which may shorten the life of certain materials.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide a solar heating system for a swimming pool or similar body of water which circulates the heated water to the bottom portions of the pool by means of the pool's own pump circulation system, and thus maintain a maximum temperature differential between the solar heating device and the surface of the fluid underneath it to effect the most efficient solar heat absorption.
It is another object of the invention to provide a solar heat accumulating panel designed to float on the pool surface without external support and designed to be manufactured in a standard width and an indefinite length such that the panel can be cut to a length suitable for either the width or length of a pool and as many panels used as necessary to fill the length or width of the pool, thereby covering substantially all of the pool. It is further desired that the panels be interconnectable in either a series or parallel fashion such that water may be supplied to each panel for circulation and collection of energy.
Another object of the invention is to provide a solar heat collecting panel as above which may be easily deflated, by attaching it to the suction side of the pump, and therefore is easily manipulated by a single person for easy storage at the edge of the pool in the water, rather than exposed to air, thereby prolonging its life.
It is a further object of the present invention to effect a solar heating panel as above which will deploy itself across the pool from the stored position upon application of water pressure at the inlet of the panel.